


Please me if you tease me

by sabine_leo



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kink, Lemon, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabine_leo/pseuds/sabine_leo
Summary: Summary: There is something exhilarating about teasing your secret lover Loki.But are you ready to tangle with the God of Mischief?You are about to find out as the preperations for a grand festivity in Asgard kick in.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do have no self control…While writing I realised that I probably would need more then a Oneshot/Twoshot to tell the story. I hope you don´t mind ;) Thank you for all the likes on the teaser I posted. It really helped me to write faster! Hopefully you´ll have fun reading it! Every like, comment and reblog is very appreciated! English isn´t my mother tongue so please forgive my mistakes!!
> 
> Also find me on Tumblr: @sabine-leo.tumblr.com

This would be a rather long day, Loki was attending a gathering in the Palace to discuss Security measures for the big festivity and some last-minute changes regarding the preparations.

He had sneaked out of your chambers this morning with the promise to be back tonight. Nobody in the palace knew that you were seeing each other for a while now. It had begun as some kind of friends with benefits thing, but soon had turned into more. You loved Loki’s wit and his sharp mind and he liked that you treated him like a man, not a prince or a god…even if he teased you constantly that he was YOUR prince and god! You gave him a piece of your mind if he did something stupid or irresponsible and normally, he would listen…after sulking.

As you didn´t have anything scheduled for today and would only start to help with the preparations tomorrow you wanted to enjoy your off day a little. But feeling rather playful you snapped a picture of the filling tub and the big loofah Loki had gifted you a while ago. And after you had dipped in one of your leg lurking out of the bubbles. It didn´t take long that your phone announced a message with a little ding. Loki had taken a liking to Midgardian cell phones and brought them to Asgard. After a little alteration they worked just fine in this realm.

Laughing you opened up the message and read.

_Loki: Why are you teasing your prince in such a devilish way? You know that I am in a gathering that needs my full attention!_

_You: Well, my prince…then why are you answering me ?_

_Loki: Thor is talking at this point in time and I have listened to him rant the whole morning after I left your chambers._

_You: Then I am not distracting you from important things currently, your case that I am but a devil is invalid then._

_Loki: Oh, my sweet maiden…You are a devilish vixen, but I will not punish you THAT MUCH if you send me another picture of your enchanting shape…_

_You: …only if I get one in return…my prince!_

_Loki: You know I can not satisfy your enquiry in this moment of time. I do not think that a picture of this round table full of rather addleheaded persons would gratify your request. You on the other hand…You could absolutely satisfy my appeal._

Laughing and biting your lip you snapped another picture. To see in it was your neck and your collarbone…nothing more. You hit send with a giddy laugh escaping your lips. After you finished your bath and towelled yourself down you saw a new message coming in.

  _Loki:  I WILL punish you for that tonight. If you keep sending me snippets, I will likely be able to print a life-sized poster of you in a while. And I will decorate my chambers with it. Maybe right above my bed._

 Dressing yourself in leather and your prestigious armour to walk around the courtyard you couldn´t muster to leave the smile behind that your little game with Loki had put on your lips. You were one of the rare women soldiers in Asgard. Trained by the Valkyrie herself you could pack a punch and then some, dresses weren´t made for you, you preferred leather and pants at any given time.

Opening the door to get some fresh air and walk around the beautiful courtyard you stopped short as a soldier greeted you with a nod. “You are needed at the gathering, there is a matter that needs to be discussed with the highest-ranking soldiers on duty the next days.”

Oh, that tasted so much like Loki that you rolled your eyes but nodded. Mustering the bravery and composure of a soldier again you stepped into the room and nodded to your King and his sons sitting together at the far end. “My presence was required my King?!”

“Indeed, Loki pointed out that it would be futile to discuss matters without the ones doing the deed.”

Loki grinned and inclined his head to you.

“I did certainly, Father was so kind to listen to my…appeal…”

Uh oh, he used the word out of his last text.

Standing up and coming over to you Loki pinned you to the spot with his gaze.

“So my dear (Y/N)… please sit and help us to formulate a plan were nobody feels left out or even…punished!” He motioned to a chair directly opposite him and waited until you sat down before he pushed you a bit to the table.

Loki walked leisurely back to his seat as Odin gave another run down on security matters for everybody new to this gathering. Loki sat down and you could feel his gaze on you as you tried to concentrate and listen to what Odin had to say.

“I said I would punish you for teasing your prince…” A very mischievous voice sounded quietly next to your ear.  Loki had made an illusion of him sitting back down in his chair and had disguised him as he stood behind you. “You are an imaginative little devil my sweet darling, but I am the god of mischief, never forget with whom you tangle!” A single finger stroked from your collarbone up to your neck, right to that spot under your ear that was VERY responsive.

You tried to hide a shudder and pressed your legs together. Only to find them pushed open by invisible hands on your inner thighs. Good, that the table was hiding everything from the eyes of everybody else. A hand pressed down on your core above the leather. Oh boy, you were in big trouble!

You saw Odin’s mouth move, but couldn´t begin to understand what he was talking about.

Your ears full of your own heartbeat that got faster and faster.

“….and I do think that would be a rather good strategy…what do you say, Loki?” 

Saved by Odin….

You needed to hide a chuckle as the hands on you suddenly stopped and you imagined how Loki crawled under the table back to the illusion that sat in his chair. You could see the exact moment when it actually was Loki again. He needed to clear his throat for a second and answered.

“Yes, father. I think you have filled out all the wholes that needed to be revised in our strategy.”

 Smooth, sooo smooth.

“Did I… Ha!” Odin laughed and looked to Thor. “Are you too contend, my son?”

Thor nodded and said. “Yes, I think this will work out just fine, we do have enough soldiers on duty so that we can allow the higher ranks to attend the festive this year.” With a glint in his eyes he looked over to Loki and Loki smiled very pleased as he said.

“I do look forward to see you in a formal gown (Y/N).”

“What?!”

Odin lifted his eyebrow.

“You heard my son! YOUR Prince wants to see you in a gown, so please his appeal and dress up dear! You know that I am rather fond of you, but as good a soldier you might be, you can´t attend in leather and amour on this special occasion!” Loki leaned back in his chair with a smirk and clicked his tongue.

“That would be all for the moment, thank you for your time. I believe you have a dress to choose!”

Oh, he would pay for that!!!

 Nodding your goodbyes before you left the room you beelined it to the dressmaker of the court, who fortunately happened to be your friend. Opening the door without knocking you looked at her in displeasure.

“Your dreams have come true… I need a dress! And a VERY stunning one that will knock men and gods and everybody of their feet!” Catherine clapped her hands and grinned

“Oh, I prayed to Odin for that day to come. I might already have something ready. You just need to choose a colour that would suit you for this occasion!”

 Smiling at your friend you nodded and the both of you got to work on that dress of yours.

 2 hours later you were pleased with what Catherine had come up with and you had chosen a colour that was to your liking. Walking through the long corridor you stopped to step onto a balcony with the most beautiful view you knew in Asgard. Looking down onto the blooming gardens with the most exotic and beautiful scented flowers of all the 9 realms you took a deep breath and smiled. This was home. This was were your heart belonged. You liked adventures from time to time, but you felt most at ease here.

 A hand grabbed you and tucked you behind a hefty column, pinned you to it with a lean and muscular body. The scent was very familiar, so you didn´t defend yourself as a hot mouth crashed onto yours and your lips fought each other in a battle of lust. Your hands grabbed into raven black hair and tucked his head back a little. “What do you think you are doing?” You asked him a little breathless.

“Kissing my lady that has teased me with pictures of her striking body even if it only was a leg and your collarbone. Even those sparse looks can give a man ideas! And I do have time for a quickie!”

He smirked and winked at you.

 Grabbing Loki by the soft leather of his collar you bit his lip a little and grinned.

“Mhmm, but ideas they will stay, as I have places to be and things to do after you tricked me into a dress just to….punish me for not answering your … appeal.” Reversing your positions, you pressed into him and smiled sweetly. “My Prince If you would excuse me now…” A last hard kiss and you sashayed away hearing Loki letting out an exasperated sigh.

 It was a dangerous game to play with the god of mischief, but OH wasn´t it fun!

 Outside in the courtyard you looked around and saw a lot of happy faces, giddy and excited for the festivity. There was a lot of activity as well. Flowers being arranged, general cleaning and decorating, things were moved from left to right. Walking around a fountain you heard your name being called.

Slowly you turned in the direction to see Frigga, your queen coming towards you.

 “My dear, I was informed you would be attending the festivity not as guard but yourself. I am very pleased to hear that you finally decide to indulge in pleasure instead of always looking out for the safety of us!” Frigga touched your shoulder and smiled a warm smile. Serving as her personal guard now and then you got to know her very well, and liked her a lot!

“I´m afraid to say that I didn´t chose this pleasure myself, my queen…You know me, I would rather dress in leather then a gown at any given day!” Frigga laughed and waved your comment away.

“Pleasure is pleasure my dear, you might as well indulge in it and enjoy the night.”

 Frigga tucked her arm under yours and started to walk with you.

“Tell me, what do you plan to do with your gorgeous hair and those striking eyes of yours?”

You couldn´t believe it…from choosing a gown to beauty talk with the queen, did you wake up in an alternate universe?! The look on your face must have been telling, because Frigga laughed and said:

“Come with me, you look rather lost, had I asked about knives and armour you would be talking about your newest blade by now. Let me take care of you for once!”

 This kept getting better and better… an hour later you found yourself in Frigga’s chambers being pampered like a princess of the court. Your phone signalled a message.

  _Loki: Where are you my lady? You left me with a throbbing … Problem earlier!_

_You: Stop that, I am in your mothers’ chambers getting who knows what onto my skin and into my hair. I think I am cleaner than I have ever been before._

You knew that Loki would have a field day with that info, he probably was laughing his firm behind off just this second. A new message came in. Looking around to see it was safe to look at it you gasped for a second.

_Loki: So, are you telling me that you are naked and oiled up? Mhmm, why have I never thought of doing that?_

Before you could send him a few words to shut him up another message came in.

_Loki: Then I better get cleaned up myself. Undressing just now…_

A picture of your shower came after the text…and another one of his leathers on the ground.

He was in your chambers. In your shower….naked…

_You: Stop teasing me Loki, and stop sending pictures I am with your mother for god sake!_

  _Loki: Oh, darling….and I was with my brother and father earlier this day as you teased me…deal with it!_

And with that you got a picture of his abs with a peek down to his underwear, that was clearly bulging more than normal.

 You should have known better then to tangle with the god of mischief.

_Loki: Do you want me to soap myself up all the way? Clean every…inch…every long and hard inch of myself?_

 Biting your lip, you looked at the picture again. Oh yes you wanted that, but you wanted to do it yourself…maybe tie him to the…

“(Y/N) dear, you look flushed…are you feeling well?” Frigga’s voice pulled you out of your little daydream. You almost dropped the phone into the water your feet were stuck in.

“No, no…it´s just hot…in here…the water I mean…”

 Your phone vibrated in your hands again. It could instead have been an electric shock jolting through you as much as you flinched as you saw the picture of Loki’s chest glistening wet with soap flowing down. You had to give him that, he did take rather hot selfies without showing to much and ruining the imagination.  

 “Oh my, you aren´t used to that much attention, I´m sorry if I overwhelmed you, but you are like a daughter to me, and I want you to knock the men over with your appearance. Not that you aren´t stunning in your leather love, you are, but I´d like to see you in a gown myself!”

Oh, you would definitely knock someone over today, but not with your looks.

And that someone was standing in your shower just this second!

 Frigga smiled softly at you and said “Alright dear, we will end this for now, but I want you to come back in 3 days to try something with your hair. You do know the formal dance that needs to be danced?” Shaking your head in horror you looked even more horrified as Frigga said.

“Don´t worry my dear, I will teach you…and ask Loki to accompany us. He is the best dancer in the family.”

 This really had to be an alternate reality. Or an out of body experience…

The “We will end this for now” took another half an hour and was accompanied with a new picture from Loki, laying naked in your bed only covered by the bedspread over his groin, the setting sun kissing his rippled chest. What had you gotten yourself into? He clearly won that round of teasing…by miles! After that pictures and his texts your imagination had run wild into a very specific, not save to be around other people kind of place. Striding down the corridor to get to your room and the man lying in it you almost made a run for it.

 Only to get stopped by Thors booming voice rare meters away from your door.

“(Y/N), what´s the hurry?” Groaning internally, you mustered a fake smile and turned to look at Thor.

“Nothing, I just wanted to enjoy my day of and indulge in a good novel…”

“Books..” Thor rolled his eyes. “Can´t think of a more boring way to end the day…come with me to a pre-feast, let´s get drunk and dance on the table afterward!”

 Laughing at the memory of the one night you had said yes to the same proposal you grinned.

“I was ill for 3 days after that, I don´t think that would be wise tonight. Sleep well Thor, you should rest up too!” With a huff he walked away. Opening your door and closing it with a bang you turned the lock!

“You better be ready to please…” The bed was empty, the sheets all tangled. He clearly had been in this room, his scent still lingered in here. Frustrated you threw your armour onto a chair after you got rid of it. Only to gasp as in the same chair appeared a very naked Loki grinning at you with your armour in hand. “That novel you were talking about to my brother….”

Your armour fell to the ground with a thud.

“…May I be able to turn it into some rather dirty, erotic and slightly kinky… graphic display?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving this a read! I had fun with teasing Loki :)  
> WARNING: This chapter has smut

This man in your chambers, in your chair, he really was something else. Leisurely leaning back with his legs crossed at the ankles, he rested his arm on the armrest and watched you with a wicked streak in his enchanting eyes. A grin toying with lips that you knew could reduce you to a whimpering mess in seconds. His raven black hair still wet and curling a little on the ends.

“What do you say to my proposal vixen mine?!”

He sat up straight very slowly, never losing eye contact.

 

Starting to grin a little you said.

“Coming here I wanted to punish you for teasing me so unrelenting but I guess I had it coming…so YES…I am all for wicked games with you my lover!”

Lokis voice dropped even lower as he shot up from his chair with a pleasuring rumble.  

“Mhmmmm…I hoped you would say that love.”

His big hands with those nimble fingers grabbed you and crashed you against his naked form.

“You are highly overdressed…” He bit your lip, sucking at it afterwards. “…for all the things I have in mind!” His fingers made quick work of your clothes while you could enjoy him in all his naked glory already. Your hands stroked his muscular back, found their way to his firm butt and squeezed a little.

 

Loki laughed a little rumbling laugh and snapped your bra open before he kissed you thoroughly again.

His agile tongue teasing your lips to open up. “Let me taste you love…” he coaxed and ripped your panties off you with a single tear. The open-mouthed kiss was intoxicating. Loki was a master of this art, only with his kisses could he bring you to the edge of lust in sheer minutes. His hands roamed your curves, pressed you against him for even more skin to skin contact.

 

“You bewitched me darling…I am under your spell…” his voice stripped bare, all the feelings he hid when talking to others in the palace came out when he was alone with you. You saw the real Loki, the man behind the persona he portrait outside of these 4 walls.

Walking you backwards to your bed his erection pressed against your belly.

“Climb onto it (Y/N)” he murmured quietly near your ear.

 

You did as asked and bit your lip as you saw this glorious naked man in front of you.  

“Join me?” your voice was a little unsteady at the moment.

“Close your eyes!” Loki grinned. “But I want to see you!”

“Oh darling, you don´t want to obey your prince?!” You shook your head with a smirk.

“Then… so be it!” Loki said with a wicked grin…and was gone the next instant.

 

“Loki, that is so unfair…I want to…ohhhhhh” You couldn´t see him, but he was there! You felt his tongue slithering up your leg. Your eyes rolled back and your head fell into the pillow. Your leg lifted as an invisible hand grabbed your ankle and pushed it outward a little. Fingertips touched both your ankles and glided upward whilst barely touching you. It was like a feather´s touch but so electrifying.

 

You could only feel him, it was like you were blindfolded… but even more wicked as you could see everything else but him. “I am getting to 2nd  base with a ghost!”

You laughed out and heard a chuckle from Loki.

“This ghost fully intends to get to 3rd base tonight!”

 

A wet kiss on your inner thigh. The slightest breath against your core. You could feel his wide shoulders pressing against your thigs, opening them up. “Let me taste you there too!” He rasped darkly and licked out. Your back arched of the bed and you clutched the frame with both hands.

“Oh god!” The snicker that left him teased your wet core and made you shiver.

“YOUR god!” he growled and dipped his tongue into your wet centre. As he got his first taste of your lust for him his illusion flickered. You saw his head pressed against your core and his hand around his hard shaft, stroking himself. Loki’s illusions normally never flickered, or got uncontrollable for him.

 

You affected him, he could lose himself when with you.

 

His nimble tongue swirled around the bundle of nerves in fast and relentless strokes and every coherent thought flew out the window.

There were only gasps left, from the both of you. “Don´t stop!” You demanded and pressed him even closer to your core with one hand. Loki laughed wickedly and slid a finger inside your wet folds to aid his tongue. Teasing you inside and outside he slightly angled his finger upward as he pushed in again.  

 

A scream left your lips which you stifled with your free hand. You wiggled against him and were so very close to lose the battle against keeping your orgasm away.

“Come darling… let me taste your arousal!” Loki panted which tilted you over. In your dazed state you didn´t recognize what was happening in the next second. Loki grabbed you and flipped you over, he tucked your bottom up and pushed inside your clenching walls with a single thrust.

“Yessss” he hissed and rode your wave of lust into another crash at shore.

You came again and grabbed his hard length with your clenching walls. Steadying yourself with your hands on the bedframe you felt every single thrust your lover offered you. He got faster and faster, holding you with a firm grip on your waist as his hips got even more erratic in their movement. Shouting out in pleasure he pressed himself deep inside you as his lust spilled out of him.

 

Gasping for air the both of you needed a minute before you were even able to move. Loki pulled out of you with a pleasurable sigh and smacked your butt with a chuckle before kissing it. You turned blowing your hair out of your face and grinned at him. “You blindfolded me without blindfolding me!”

He grinned “Oh yes!” slumping next to you he tucked you close and kissed you.

“Starting of with a simple kink...” He winked before adding. “I plan to debauch you in many other ways in the future.”

 

Laughingly rolling your eyes you stole a kiss. “Only with you I can think about such things!”

“Oh, I better hope so. Every other man trying to mislead you from my side will pay in blood!”

You didn´t know if he was joking or was serious but his voice got dark for a second.

“As nobody knows we are seeing each other this could be a futile attempt…but don´t fret lover mine, I am fully capable of defending myself. Most men are taken aback by me anyways!” You laughed but Loki turned you. “I know that love, but my words were truth spoken out loud. Better don´t test them!”

 

You kissed him and stroked through his soft hair. “I would never…No other lover will be able to hold a candle against you!” Loki grinned wickedly and his eyes lit up. “You know how to cajole me!”

Turning you on your back and looming above you, he kissed you deep and intensely before he pushed open your legs… and with a swift thrust entered you again.

 

“Insatiable!” you gasped. Loki laughed and kissed you while whispering on your lips.

“Satisfaction is not in my nature….for long!” he grinned and began to move his versatile hips.

 

  * -



 

 

Night had long fallen over Asgard as you lay in bed in sweet bliss and soothing darkness with your lover. You never had thought that Loki liked to cuddle. The first time he and you had lain together you had thought he would get up and leave afterwards. You smiled at the memory of him engulfing you in his strong arms and keeping you close till morning came. It wasn´t very different this time, only that you both were even more in tune with each other, knowing the likes and sweet secrets of how to coax the other one into a boneless state of content. Sleep found you and with it came a sense of rightness, of belonging… but it stayed hidden, waiting for the moment when you´d least expect it to show up.

 

When the light of this realms sun kissed you awake you felt soft lips kissing your neck.

“mmmhhhmmm” You softly sighed. “Good morning love, I couldn´t leave before kissing your beautiful skin.” “How late is it that you need to leave me already?” turning and snuggling up to him you faked falling asleep again. Loki laughed and kissed your hair. “I do have obligations to attend this morning, and my dear brother will surely be early to accompany me..”

“hmmpf..” Loki laughed again. “Yes, how very articulate of you!”

You lifted your head and opened only one eye.

“This my dear god is how normal people behave after waking up!”

“That may be right, but you are hardly a normal person my love!” Loki kissed you and peeled himself off of you with a chuckle as you tried to hold on.

 

“I don´t know if I will make it to your chambers before nightfall, mother requested my presence in the afternoon.” Loki didn´t tell anything more, but you were sure you knew why Frigga had asked him to come. Grinning internally, you didn´t tell about the dance lessons, you wanted to see his face when he walked in. You watched him dress and bit your lip. Loki smirked and came to you again.

“Hold that thought of yours save…I am fairly certain I am up for whatever you are thinking darling!”

A last hard kiss before he became invisible again and walked out your door.

 

Falling back into the sheets you smiled as his scent still lingered were your head rested. Grabbing your phone, you wrote a text.

 

_You: I hate it when you leave…_

 

An answer didn´t take long.

 

_Loki: Darling, you are very emotional this morning because of my leaving…_

_You: Don´t be full of yourself… I meant to write : when you leave invisible. I can´t look at your fine behind that way!_

 

Grinning you got into the shower and dressed afterwards. A text from Loki already waiting on your phone. It made you laugh out loud. He had snapped a picture of his leather clad behind.

 

_Loki: If this is all you miss you have a picture of it now…  I do miss your sweet, full breast if I might say so._

_You: Nice try my prince, nice try… but thanks for the butt_ _😉_

_Loki: Have you not learned, teasing me is futile… I always win!_

Well, we will see about that you thought and went outside to grab some breakfast in the palace kitchen. A plan was already forming in your head, you only had to get the things you needed to let it become reality. It shouldn´t be hard to find a can of whipped cream and leather strings. The little scarf you needed was tucked into your back pocket already. He said he was up to whatever you thought of…well he better be!

 

Some time later you sat in the garden and snapped a picture of the leather strings, sending it to Loki.

 

_You: I found something that would look so lovely on your wrists…bound to the bedframe…_

 

Loki answered half an hour later

 

_Loki: Darling, whatever your naughty plan is stop teasing me, my mind will not stop thinking about the things you want to do to me, I am getting horny rather fast when it comes to you... You know I have a dirty mind…and right now you are running through it…NAKED!_

_You: How was the saying…Be with someone who inspires you to be naughty. You inspire me plenty, my prince!!_

Hitting sent you almost jumped as two big hands clutched your shoulders.

“What are you always fiddling with that THING, I can´t begin to understand why you took a liking to that. My brother can´t stop fidgeting with it either.” Thor lay down on the grass next to you.

Had he seen what you had written? No, that was not possible…

“It´s just another way of communication. And pet videos…mostly pet videos!” You said and Thor rolled his eyes. “Anyways.. you aren´t mad about the dress?!” Thor grinned.

“You know, I thought it was a hilarious idea as Loki mentioned it in the gathering.”

 

“No not mad, but whoever has to dance with me better watch out!”

Thor`s laugh rumbled through his chest. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes for a moment. “I pity the man already!”

Laughing you hit his chest and got up.

“You know you need to dance too, I remember the last time you knocked a table over trying to mimic Loki’s smooth moves!” Thor huffed and looked at you. “I was drunk and the table was in my way!”

 

Laughing you looked down at him and said “Tell that yourself again before you get called to dance!”

Walking away from that mountain of a man a chunk of dirt hit your back. Waving over your shoulder without looking back you grinned and went inside to give the sword training to the little ones.

They didn´t get actual swords but bokken, swords made of wood, to train their agility and movements.

 

 The afternoon came and you got a note saying that Frigga was waiting for you in her chambers. You´d take a swordfight to the death before a dance lesson, but you had to please your queen…and there would be a very confused Loki walking in or already waiting for you. Grinning you got rid of your armour and dressed in tight fitting pants and a shirt. That´d would do you thought.

 

Frigga was already waiting for you and kissed your cheeks. “There you are dear. You are not wearing your armour…good, but we need something more similar to a dress, otherwise you would just entangle yourself in it later.” Frigga tucked you behind an ornamental room-divider and got to work.

“My dresses will not fit your stature, but this nice fabric will do for today.” Twirling you around and lifting your arms she knotted and tucked until she was satisfied. The fabric was flowing around your waist like a long skirt. How on earth should you walk in it let alone dance in it without tripping?

 

“Mother?!” Loki’s voice sounded warm and soft into the room.

“You asked me to come! Here I am, what is your need of me?”

Frigga walked in front of the screen and smiled at her son.

“I need you to help me out. I only know the women’s side of the dance for the opening of the festivity.” Loki looked confused.

“Unless you will not be changing genders with father you are in no need to know how to dance like a man!” You almost snorted, but Frigga´s laugh was loud enough to cover any tune you´d made.

 

“You are entertaining Loki, very amusing my son! I have no need of your coaching, but she has!”  

You walked around the screen and smiled very politely at Loki who looked like he was having a stroke for a moment. His face was hilarious, but your concerns started to show a second later.

You had to be near him, touch him in front of his mother.

 

“Well let´s start with the formal curtsy then.” Loki had gotten out of his stupor and his eyes threw lightning strikes that lit up your nerves. He bowed his head a little and grinned afterwards.

“Greet your prince like a maiden would do!”

Keeping the sarcastic remark to yourself you curtsied and lowered your head.

Loki came nearer and said quietly “I didn´t knew you could be so…obedient….” And then a little louder.

“..Mother…please start the music!”

 

Loki bowed formally again and turned his hand palms down to you.

“May I have this dance (Y/N)” You laid your hand in his, looked into his eyes and made a step forward….right onto his foot. “Oh…I´m so terribly sorry…my prince!” 

You weren’t and he knew it, his smile was telling.


	3. Chapter 3

The hand that held Loki’s in a formal manner as he told you to walk with him in a circle tingled.

“Would you please have the kindness not to walk like a soldier…more like a fair lady?”

Loki said mockingly displeased with his head held high in a very regal manner. He made a step forward, showing you the next step, you needed to take. As he was close you said hissing.

“And would you be so kind not to look like you got a stick shoved up your butt?!”

Loki hid a smile and bowed to get in the first position.

“Oh, but that is what is needed now, and better not mock your prince otherwise he might shove one up your fine behind my fair lady!”

 

Your little communication was so quiet that Frigga hadn´t heard anything. But she looked displeased herself. “That will not help, I need to show her the steps first. Loki, I will call if we have need for you to accompany the dance.” Loki turned to his mother and smiled. A wave of relief flooded through you, Loki could leave and you would be able to learn this dance…hopefully…without the need to play a game of hide your feelings. But Loki had other strategies.

“I do not have any further plans for this day dear mother. I will sit down and help out if need be.”

He grinned very pleased with himself and bowed before you.

“I will watch with great pleasure, rest assured I will see to it that you are able to dance this dance in your sleep after I am finished with you.” Loki walked over to the sitting area of Frigga’s chambers and leaned back comfortably.

 

Frigga rolled her eyes. “He howls like a perilous wolf, but he will not bite you dear.”

Oh, you weren’t sure about that. He looked very much as if he wanted to bite you just now.

Getting into the first position as Frigga showed you the moves you needed to make, Loki pooped a grape into his mouth and yelled. “POSTURE my Lady!” He really was enjoying this!

You needed to bite your tongue again and Frigga laughed a little. “You always did get along better with my other son. But I am afraid he is an even more dreadful dancer than you.” That comment made you laugh out loud and mimic the moves Frigga showed you. It wasn´t yet very graceful but you had a good memory for movements.

 

“Graceful like a drunk frost-giant.” Loki rolled his eyes and stood up.

“You are capable of much more lady (Y/N)” “Loki, where are your manners?” Frigga chastised her son.

“I am very sorry mother, but I only speak the truth, I have seen her fight. She is capable of a much more graceful posture then this…” He waved his hands at your stand. “….for lack of a better word… slouch!”  Frigga looked stunned at her sons’ words. “Loki!”

Loki turned to his mother and said “Watch her fight!”

And without another word he came at you full force!

 

The make-do dress ripped as you ducked down low and avoided his attack. Rolling to your side you jumped back to your feet and countered his attacking blows. Oh, he made you dance to get away from him. Graceful and fluid you moved out of the way. Loki grinned…

“See mother mine! She CAN move!”

 Frigga sounded a bit battered. “Yes, yes, you proved your point dear son! Now please stop!”

 

 Loki tilted his head, lifted an eyebrow and smirked at you as he let of another combination of hits.

He got very close before he stopped. You hissed quietly at him trying to irritate this impish god.

“Stop it, you are making me horny!”

Loki grinned mischievous and answered near your ear.

“Making you horny and making you smile are my two favourite things!”

You hadn’t thought of his ability of a quick comeback and burst out in a fit of laughter which made Frigga look a bit mystified. Loki just smiled and straightened his clothes.

“Now, would you do me the honour of showing me how you COULD dance if you just tried hard enough?!” He held out his hand for you.

 

“I guess I needed that!” You said as you took his hand and curtsied before getting into position.

Frigga shook her head trying to understand the teaching methods of her son…which clearly worked for you and put the music on again. Repeating the moves, you had learned and entwining them with Loki´s was still not as graceful as you wished, but it got better and better.

Frigga clapped her hands in joy and stood behind you at some point. Keeping a hand on your hip and guiding you as well as telling you where you needed to move next. Loki in front doing the deed of your dance partner. He had a lot of work not to smile at you like he did when you were alone. He needed to keep a straight face because his mother was watching him intently.  

 

3 hours later you had the movements down. Now you needed them to look graceful. Frigga stopped the music, she had sat down an hour before and had just watched you and Loki twirling around.

“That should be enough for today. Thank you, my son, thank you for trying so hard (Y/N)”

Loki let go of your hand as if you had burned him with your touch.

“Yes, thank you for stepping on my feet throughout the last hours. I will make sure that every male will wear special shoes next week!”

 

You could see that Loki needed an outlet after being so close to you and having to play a charade in front of his mother, but he had riled you up and you would pay him back!  

“Thank you for being so patient my prince, I on the other hand will make sure that your feet get tended to in the next minutes. Your mother had the most enjoyable bath for mine just the other day. The maids surely will tend to your needs now.” Frigga smiled.

“That is such a good idea dear, come son, let me reward you for all the work you did today!”

 

Frigga entwined her arm with Loki’s and tugged him away. His face was hilarious as he looked into your eyes while being led away. Frigga already calling out orders for her maids. Loki was going to have a SPA treatment…

 

Well, this round you had won!

 

Grinning as you left the chambers you walked to your own, showered hot and got something to eat in the kitchen. After that you relaxed in your chambers. A book in your hands you sat leaning against the headboard of your bed with just a small lamp on as the door burst open... 2 and a half hours after you had left Frigga’s chambers. Looking up from the book your door smashed close and a very, very clean looking Loki stood in front of your bed.

 

“Your feet feeling better?” You asked in a nonchalant voice. Loki’s eyes narrowed…he pinned you down with that gaze for a second before you couldn´t hold your amusement back.

“I only stepped on your foot twice after the first INTENDED time…They could not hurt as much as my neck hurt from the POSTURE I needed to keep!” Loki had trouble to keep his look straight. His mouth was twitching, wanting to laugh himself. “Grrrrrrr” he growled before he broke and laughed out loud too. He grabbed your ankles and tucked you down before crawling on top of you. Biting your lip!

 

“Oh, I love teasing you my prince! And watch your face as it drives you crazy!” You said smiling after you licked your lip. This beautiful man above you grinned and kissed you, hard.

“You drive me crazy, that is for sure!” He pinned your hands down with one of his and shoved the other under your shirt. “Let me retaliate the favour!”

 

Things got steamy very fast with both of you not able to keep their hands to themselves. You had managed to rid Loki of his shirt and had him lying on his back with you on top of him. Your hands roamed his beautiful torso as he kissed you deeply and oh so coaxing. “(Y/N), I want you…now!” He breathed heavily. You could feel his arousal and your own was soaking your underwear at the same time. Sitting up you entwined your hands with his and smiled down on him.

 

“I do want you too, my prince. Very much so!” Loki grinned very pleased with your words but looked confused as you bound his wrists fast like never before to your bedframe. Smiling down on him you leaned forward and said near his ear. “You said, you would be up to everything I thought of this morning. Well… I sent you the picture of the leather strings…” Raking your nails down his lifted arms made him gasp and moan a little.  “Vixen!” He said hoarse but grinned wickedly.

 

“You know I can get out of those nearly directly?” He teased as you stood up. You smiled at him as you went to a drawer and got out the can of whipped cream.

“I know my prince….” You shook the can. “But….do you really want to get out...” You climbed back on top of him and sprayed a little line onto his neck. “….when I plan to do this?” Bending down you sucked the cream of his neck and your tongue darted out to lick his skin.

 

Loki’s hips lifted of the bed as a soft moan escaped his parted lips. “Dear God, this is sweet torture…”

“Should I stop?” You grinned and nibbled his neck softly. “NO! Please…by all means….proceed!”

Laughing softly, you kissed him slowly and coaxed him with your tongue to let his own out to play.

After kissing this incredible male under you you slowly shifted a bit further down on him.

His eyes eating you up and following your every move.

 

A bit of cream went on his nipples, and some more down his abs. The noise he made was erotic on its own. His voice had dropped so low that it rumbled through you when he spoke or gasped in pleasure.

Pressing his head back into the pillows he moaned as your tongue circled his nipples and sucked the cream away. “You are tasty!” You teased him and went down to his abs. Kissing, sucking, licking our way along to the waistband of his trousers. His erection twitched as you tucked his pants down. Including his underwear.

 

Biting your lip as you looked at the size of him Loki laughed softly.

“This isn´t the first time you see me naked and ready for you darling!”

“No…” You answered “..but it´s the first time I can do as I please!” Loki gasped as you took him into your hand and stroked him for good measure. His eyes rolled back and he closed them for a second. Only to open them to see your lips parting and taking him in.

 

Loki tried to be patient, he really tried. You pleased him with your mouth and liked the noises he made. The groans, the exhales the pleasured gasps. But he could not hold himself back any longer. The leather strings snapped and his hands shot out to your head. He guided you to go down faster on him, then he pulled you up and tore your shirt off. His eyes sparkling with heat and longing.

“The poor leather!” You said and licked his lust from your lips. 

Loki grinned wickedly and said “I get you new ones, but now….!” The panty you wore under the shirt was gone the next second… “...Now I get you!” He flipped you onto your back and went down on you with his wicked tongue. It was your turn to gasp and moan!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who has left kudos and send me a comment!! It really means a lot !!

Loki really had a silver tongue…not only with words. Looking down before your eyes closed again out of the sheer pleasure you felt, you saw his black-haired head go to town. Pressed between your thighs his tongue darted out to find the little nub at the apex of your core. A breathless gasp escaped you as his tongue twirled around it and made you grab the sheets. He was not satisfied with staying there, no… he dowsed his tongue into your core. Rumbling a sound of pleasure as he tasted your lust.

 

But suddenly the heat was gone.. the contact.. only cold air touched you now. You opened your eyes to protest as the whipped cream got drizzled onto your midst. Shrieking up with a laugh Loki grinned wickedly and licked his lips. “I do like desserts!” And OH did he!!!!

 

The can of whipped cream was empty and your sheets were a mess. But you and your godly lover were laying in them with dazed smiles on your faces, still breathless and very sticky.

“I do like your ideas, darling” Loki grinned and kissed your nose. Laughing you looked at him.

“You didn´t even last long enough with those strings for me to get the whole plan in motion!”   
“Oh, there was more?” Loki sounded interested enough.

“Yes, there was, but you spoiled it!” You teased him.

“Well…” Loki came on top of you. “…we can always try again!”

 

Slapping his chest playfully you grinned and tucked him down for a kiss.

“But first I need a shower and fresh sheets…we will likely not be able to get out of bed when we try to sleep in those” “Hehe…glued to the bed by whipped cream!” Loki got up and held his hand out for you. “Shower it is then!”

The shower took longer than planned. Let´s just say Loki distracted you plenty!

Dressed in a comfy shirt and panties you started to change the sheets as Loki still was in the bath and brushing his teeth. A heavy knock sounded on your door. Loki’s eyes went wide and the next moment he was invisible as the front door to your apartment opened.

“(Y/N).. I saw the light under the door…Firstly how did the dance lesson go? And have you seen my brother? I can´t seem to find him in the palace?” Thor looked at you and tilted his head.

 

His eyes landed on the empty can of whipped cream and he furrowed his brows.

“Oh, it didn´t went well it seems when you needed to empty that!” He took a deep breath and shook his head. “Why does it smell like my brother was here?” Thor looked around again.

You jolted into action. “I danced with him for nearly 4 hours, probably my discarded clothes smell like him because of it!”

 

Thor shrugged and looked at the sheets in your hands.

“Should I take these to the laundry when I leave?” He came closer to take the sheets off you.

Hugging them close you shook your head. “No..no no no no… need” Ok, that had been some no´s too much for sure. “I…” You cleared your throat “I do have some more laundry and I would not want you to take that with you..” Thor watched you and then it doomed on him.

“OH…Oh.. oh god no… ok, forget I asked. I really don´t want to get in your pants…erm take your pants…underwear…to…to…to the laundry!”

 

Glad that this distraction had worked you saw Loki’s shirt on the floor besides the bed. Uh oh…

“To answer your question…” you started and tried to kick the shirt [inconspicuously](https://dict.leo.org/englisch-deutsch/inconspicuously) under the bed.

“…no I haven´t seen Loki…But if I walk into him to the laundry room I will tell him that you are looking for him!” Thor seemed pleased enough and nodded. “Thank you.. and good night (Y/N)” he went out of your apartment and closed the door. Rolling your eyes you fell on the bed with an exasperated sigh. Loki appeared next to you and laughed. “That was a very close call…”

 

You lifted your head. “You think?!” but you started to laugh yourself. “I send out a projection to meet Thor in the corridor. You better take the laundry out now or he will get suspicious. I will get the new sheets on the bed for you…” He kissed you and stroked your cheek.

“Someday they will find out…Someday I don´t want to hide this anymore…”

Another kiss, Loki leaned his forehead against yours. “Sneaking around is fun, but I could have smiled at you today, I could have stolen kisses when my mother had looked the other way.”

 

You smiled up to him. “That would have been nice…And you would have no need to sneak out every morning…But I am no princess…” Loki was about to say something as his attention got side-tracked. “I´ll be back shortly, Thor is about to test if it really is me or a projection!” And poof… Loki was gone.

You sighed and went on your way to get the laundry to the basket in the washing-room.

 

Coming back after some minutes you found Loki already inside the freshly made bed smiling at you.

“I could tend to my brothers needs and am now free to hug you close all night!”

Smiling you undressed and went under the sheets as Loki lifted them for you. The conversation from before somehow forgotten.

 

The next 5 days were pretty much the same. You did your duty as the soldier you actually were and danced the rest of the day to be more graceful when the hour of doom, how you called it, had arrived.

Loki was fairly busy himself and did only get into your chambers after you had fallen asleep the last 2 days. It didn´t change the fact that he tucked your sleeping form close and spent the night with you anyway but he needed to leave before you woke up again. The only thing that made you realize he had really been there were the sweet notes on the pillow and his scent lingering on your skin. 

 

The day of the festivity had come and your stomach was in knots as you got your hair and makeup done in Frigga’s chambers. You had vetoed a full makeover because you actually quite liked the way you looked. Getting a half updo with strands of your hair let out was ok with you. What they did with your eyes was very much to your liking. Seeing yourself in the mirror later was a bit strange at first, but you could arrange yourself with this side of yours. Thanking Frigga and her maids you left to go see your friend who wanted to help you into the dress. There probably anyhow as no way you would get into it on your own without ripping it apart.  

 

The Princes of the palace already were on duty to greet the guests at the grand staircase to the ballroom so you weren´t worried to run into Loki half ready. Silly as it seemed, you wanted to surprise him with your whole outfit. He was the one who had gotten you into those troubled waters but you enjoyed it a little to your own surprise. The tricky thing was not to get caught looking at him too much tonight. You knocked at Catherine’s door and she opened up all ready and primed herself.

“Wow, look at your eyes!” She exclaimed and smiled as she closed the door behind you.

 

Getting out of your normal clothes and into the gown was a bit outlandish for you. The soft fabric of the silken dress was so light, you barley felt its weight…not like your normal clothes or the armour you wore day by day…geez even your work-out clothes were heavier than this dress.

But you had to admit, it was beautiful. The dark green, similar to Loki’s green was very pretty.

You stepped into the gown and got the neck holder up. There were no arms just a well-cut front piece that closed high around your neckline and seemed to be glued onto your sides. The back was free, so the bra had to go…

 

Catherine closed the neck holder for you and clapped. “Oh, this looks fabulous!” She made you turn around and grinned very proud of herself. The A line cut was simple but fitting for you. There was a hidden slit at the sides that would allow you to move as freely as you´d like. There would not be a fight tonight but you never knew. On the hems of the gown there were very delicate golden stitching’s, barely noticeable but they would catch the light and reflect it when you moved. 

Trying yourself you made some steps and didn´t notice that your posture had gotten much more elegant already. “Thank you Catherine…I must say, I do love the dress!” You hugged your friend and smiled at her. “Let´s go, it´s time!” She said.

 

Walking through the corridors made more than one head turn your and Catherine’s way. Delighted by that she laughed and grinned. Loki and Thor were standing left and right at the entrance and greeted the arriving guests. The smiles on their face very polite but not quite reaching their eyes. That changed as Thor laughed out and shook his head. “Lady Catherine, Lady (Y/N) by Odin I can´t believe it!”

Loki’s head snapped up as he heard your name and his jaw dropped for a second. Thor didn´t notice because he was kissing your knuckles in a formal way of greeting.

 

Loki regained his regal composure fast enough and walked the 2 steps over to greet Catherine first, then you. “Lady (Y/N) you find me very pleasantly surprised. It seems you have taken on my challenge and if you don´t mind me saying…you look stunningly beautiful!” That was the most he could say without breaking the formal rules of communication that applied tonight. Thor looked at his brother with interest but grinned as Catherine said “I am thankful for your interference, I never thought I would get to create a dress for her!”

 

Letting go of your hand Loki looked into your eyes with fire in his. There was a promise in them that he would find you later. Walking in to a soft gasp as Loki saw your naked back you needed to keep a straight face as Frigga came over. “Oh dear, what a wonderful dress that is!” She kissed your cheek and greeted Catherine too. You curtsied and smiled “Thank you my queen!”

 

The next minutes you were chatting with different people before a fanfare sounded and a corridor was formed. Thor, Loki and Odin walking in together. Going down in a low curtsy you just saw the smirk on Loki’s face out of the corner of your eye. Standing up as he had passed you took in the sight of his back. The cape would be gone later…you liked it, but it hindered you to look at his fine behind.

Odin began to speak and thanked all of you for attending and wished everyone a pleasant time.

All along you felt Loki´s gaze on you.

 

Soft music began to play as Odin and Frigga took their place on the dance floor. Oh, good god…the dance. Everybody assembled around them and found a dance partner. Thor and Loki had to start the dance with the higher aristocratic ladies and you found yourself opposite of a good-looking high-ranking soldier. He bowed, you curtsied and the dance began. You actually managed not to step on his toes! He was a good dancer, not as smooth as Loki but good enough to guide you through the first dance part before the men circled around the women. One twirl, and the next men came. A bow and a curtsy… Suddenly you were in front of Loki who smiled at you and held out his hand in the formal manner to start the second round of dancing with a partner. How had he managed to get to you?

Thor was 5 women in front.

 

“Smile darling!” He said near our ear as he got you in position. You took the posture you needed with a big smile and a little arch of your eyebrow. Loki laughed softly and started to fly with you over the dancefloor. Boy was he smooth. He guided you effortlessly and as the dance ended, he bowed deeply with a last kiss to your hand. Closing your hand around his you felt a tiny paper appear in the palm of your hand. Thanking your prince for the dance before he had to go do small talk with various people you smiled at him. Only after getting yourself something to drink you took a glance onto the paper.

 

_Meet me on the balcony in half an hour_

 

Smiling as you had read it the paper dissolved itself. Loki and his tricks!

Some fellow soldiers found you and complimented your looks tonight. You laughed together until the soldier you had danced with at first came to you and chatted you up. He was polite and funny but you could not follow the whole conversation as you saw an unknown lady laughing too eagerly at Loki’s jokes touching him more then she should. You were not overly jealous normally but this woman had her eyes definitely set too much on your man. The problem was, officially he was not yours.

 

15 minutes later Loki had managed to get away because his father needed his attention. You casually walked over to the woman in a very red dress and smiled at her. Coming near her ear you said:

“Yes, I know he is cute and handsome, but he is MINE…touch him again and I´ll gladly change into my armour and take you …out!” Before she could look at you again you were gone. Oh, that had felt good!

 

The night skies in Asgard were lit with what Midgardians would compare to the norther lights. Green, blue and flares danced in the sky. Walking onto the balcony with a new drink in your hand you smiled but almost dropped the glass as Thor began to talk a little from the side. “It´s beautiful, isn´t it?” He smiled and stepped a bit out of the shadows but not far enough to see him completely. His gaze on the sky. After taking a breath you nodded. “Yes, I always liked this time of year.”

 

You took a hold on the stone-rail and looked up. “Are you enjoying your night?” Thor asked quietly.

Nodding you closed your eyes for a moment as the music got a bit louder again. The door opening…and closing again.

 

“Oh darling…your dress…where is the whipped cream when I nee….” Stopping short Loki gulped as Thor whirled around and his gaze landed on Loki, then you. He pointed at Loki, then you again. All the while gaping and trying to get air into his lungs. “You…he…sheets! Smell!” He got louder and louder.

Loki tackled him and pinned him to the wall out of sight from the doors. “Shhh shhhh shhh!”

“But…you…(Y/N)!” Loki pressed his hand above Thor´s mouth.

“I´ll explain dear brother, but keep your mouth SHUT! PLEASE!”

Thor grinned under Loki´s hand and nodded. “YousaidPlease!” he said muffled.

 

Loki rolled his eyes and huffed “And I won´t say it again brother! So, will you keep quiet?”


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly Loki lifted his hand from Thor´s mouth and a big, big grin appeared on his face. The God of Thunder looked like he had fallen head first into a barrel full of Asgardian mead and drank his way out.

“Explain brother!” He just crossed his big arms over his chest and watched Loki with a gleeful expression as his normally silver-tongued brother struggled to find words.

“Yes, we are seeing each other…for a while now!” Loki started and looked at you with a deepening smile. “You don´t need to know the exact details, brother. Just don´t say anything for the time being.”

 

Thor looked at you then at Loki and sighed. “But why? You are in no need to hide this!”

You looked into Thor´s eyes. “This is how you feel Thor, but I am only a soldier in this court. No Lady of worth or even aristocratic.” Loki wanted to disagree with you as the door to the balcony opened and you were joined by 3 other people. Thor took Loki´s arm “A word brother!” And off they were, leaving you standing there with 3 strangers.  Blowing out a breath you closed your eyes a moment. That was what you had dreaded. The moment it got real because of someone else knowing. Loki was a prince. He was a royal and he was not for you to take. Even if you badly wanted to claim him as you had proven earlier with the red dressed woman who had been to close to him for your liking.

 

You went back inside to get yourself something new to drink and tried to smile as Frigga joined you.

“Have you seen my sons?” Lying wouldn´t be the right choice, because you had been seen with them just seconds ago. “Yes, my queen. They wanted to talk and went in this direction.” You showed Frigga which way they had went and she smiled. “Thank you dear. Dance, enjoy this night. Frederic! Would you please ask this Lady to dance, she looks like she needs to be reminded that this festivity is a joyous event!” Frigga winked at you and the next second a tall, dark and good-looking man bowed before you and tock your hand to the dancefloor. “But…” You started to argue, but there was no more time, you got twirled around just as Loki and Thor came back into the ballroom.

 

“There you are my sons! Loki, dance with your dear mother!” She smiled at him, but his eyes were fixed on you for a second. Only Thor nudging him snapped him out of his gaze and he smiled politely. “Of course, mother!” He held out his arm for her, but looked at Thor for a second. Thor just grinned and nodded. Loki began to dance with his mother, guiding her nearer and nearer to you and Frederic.

For the next 2 minutes he glared at Frederic and you tried to steer him that he would not notice the daggers Loki was throwing with his eyes.

 

“You are awfully stiff this evening my son!” Frigga leaned back to be able to look into Loki’s eyes.

“I am sorry dear mother, I seem to think about something Thor has said to me more than I realized.” Frigga smiled at him and said “Come, I will introduce you to Elina, she is a beautiful young Lady of worth…she might ease your worries for tonight.” “Mother, please…” “I insist my son!”

There was no way to talk Frigga out of it…

 

Half an hour later you had trouble to look in Loki’s direction. He was talking to a tall blonde and very beautiful woman. Oh, you hated it, but somehow you felt Frigga’s gaze on you the whole time Loki was with Elina. So, you tried to smile and talk and behave normal enough. Thor came over and offered you a drink. He leaned in for a second. “Don´t look like you want to kill her, that might give you away!” He grinned smugly. Rolling your eyes, you sipped on your drink but grinned. “Am I that obvious?”

Thor laughed “To me, yes? Other people think that this is your resting face!” That almost made you snort. “Thank you, Thor, for lightening my mood and keeping the secret.”

 

“I never thought I would say that, but my brother and you fit…I can´t believe how you got there with all the bickering and teasing you threw at each other the last years” You grinned at the memories. “Me neither, it just happened…I don´t think any of us could explain it properly.” You needed to stop talking because you weren’t out of earshot from some other people anymore.

“Dance with me!”

You looked at Thor with a horrified expression.

“What?” Thor just laughed and took your hand “You heard me!”

 

This was a recipe for disaster. Thor was no dancer, and neither were you besides the dance you had learned with Frigga and Loki. “We will ruin the festivity!” You grinned at him as he bowed.

“No, we will just give them something to talk about and laugh!”

And laugh you did, it was horrible…in a fun way. There was no rhythm the both of you could agree to. Thor stepped right you stepped left. Turning in the wrong direction when he twirled you, there was no one to take you into a dance position after you came to a stop. The laughs got louder and Frigga looked ashamed for a second before she broke out laughing.

“My dear husband, this he got from you!”

 

Thor laughed and ran over to where he had spun you to. “My hammer always comes back to me!”

“I am no hammer and I would like for you to not throw me!” The look Thor gave you got you to go pale in 2 seconds. “No! Thor!!!” But he already had you and called “Loki! Catch!” and you flew.

Turning with a shocked look on his face Loki braced himself and took the brunt as if nothing had hit him. “You oaf!” He called to his brother and sat you down slowly, but he grinned.

Frigga put her head in her hands as if she got a terrible headache but Odin laughed boomingly and clapped his hands. “I do believe my son just rang in the more…casual part of the night.”

 

Looking at the shocked face of Elina you curtsied with a grin “My Lady!” But she just gaped and walked away. “God, she was…submissive.” Loki sighed grinning quietly as Thor and some of his fighters eased up the folk and got the gathering to another level. You laughed softly and felt Loki´s hand touch yours for a second.  “That was better than Get Help!” He grinned and made you laugh.

 

Gathering around Thor and his friend there was nothing unusual to be seen for anybody who would watch. You were friends with most of Thor and Loki´s companions and were seen with them often enough. Sitting down for the first time this evening your dress exposed your leg as the hidden slit came apart and showed off your toned leg up to your middle thigh. Loki, who sat next to you hissed quietly and looked at you. “Tease me some more with your looks and I might forget that my parents are watching us right now!”

 

Feeling bold after drinking a glass of excelsior you leaned forward to give Loki a good glance of your naked back as well. Casually taking a grape out of the fruit bowl on the table you leaned back and ate it with a grin. “Behave!” Loki bit out between his teeth but you just grinned.

“I don´t like to be submissive…” Loki grinned deeply and leaned back, enjoying the view you gave him without giving himself away because the warriors three were just telling a joke about their last victory celebration with Thor.

 

Thor himself took another drink and fell onto the couch next to you which needed you to get even closer to Loki.

“Dear brother, you take up all the space, don´t crush Lady (Y/N)!” Loki said, but Thor laughed

“Take her onto your lap than!” Everybody laughed at his words.

“Oh, please don´t this might end in bloodshed!” Volstagg boomed but you just laughed.   
“I think I can control my urges for one night!” Which made Volstagg laugh even louder.

Feeling a hand stroking down your spine you shivered a little. Loki! His touch was magical, but you felt it like it was his real hand touching you. Near your ear you heard his voice. “But I can´t!”

 

This was just another way to spell TROUBLE…

 


	6. Chapter 6

Feeling Loki’s hand and hearing him speak near your ear was straining. You almost had snapped your head around and glared at him to stop teasing you that way…then again, you had teased him just seconds before too. You couldn´t exactly rebuke him for something you did do yourself, and often as well. Loki had reclined next to you in is usual way. Legs apart, arm comfortably on the armrest to his right, the other one on the back of the sofa behind your back. You squeezed in the middle of him and Thor, who sat evenly bulky with his tree trunk legs wide apart. Looking over to Loki as you scanned the crowd another time just as an excuse to be able to look at him, he grinned and winked at you. Laughingly you shook your head a little and took another grape from the side table before you.

 

The festivity was in full motion. There was dancing, a lot of talking and the faces of everybody seemed relaxed and happy. Even Odin looked at peace and as if he was enjoying himself. Loki´s magical touch was still stroking your back up and down in a leisurely way, but despite his words that he couldn´t control his urges it was a soothing, loving touch. A touch you secretly yearned for if you´d be honest with yourself. It was a touch that would tell people you were comfortable with each other, that he liked being in your presence, loved to show his affection without caring who would see it.

But…it was “Just” magical…nobody saw it…only you could feel it. Loki had told Thor that you were seeing each other for a while now and he didn´t seem to mind that you were a mere soldier, but then again…you were friends with Thor for years now...and with Loki, even if the both of you had teased and bickered a lot before it got to where it was now.

 

Loki leaned forward a little and quietly spoke.

“Darling, you seem to be lost in thought. What is concerning you?”

Attentive and clever as he was, he had picked up on it when nobody else around you had noticed that you weren’t laughing about one of Thor´s jokes. But before you could answer him everybody around you got quiet. And Loki seemed to go a bit stiff next to you.

“Father, what can we do for you?” He suddenly asked very formal again.

Almost jumping out of your seat as you saw Odin in front of you it was Thor´s hand at your back that kept you right where you were.

 

“My sons.” Odin began. “This is a rather good opportunity to look for someone suitable. You aren´t getting any younger and even if I forbore your debugging over the last decades, I now strongly ask you to look around for something more than swift joy.” Loki got even stiffer and Thor open hearted as he was laughed and looked at his father. Before Loki could regain his composure and answer with his well-known silver tongue Thor talked. “We are in our prime, father. And why should I not let me be found? Why do I need to look when I´d rather let fate do its work?” Odin grinned a little and nodded to Thor. “Very well, my sons, then let me be your fate…”

 

The All father turned and didn´t even need to thump Gungnir to have the attention from everybody.

“Let it be known that I wish for every female of worth that has not taken a husband yet to step forward and dance with my sons. I will choose a lady first and I do hope they will choose one too.”

With the last words he looked at Loki and Thor with a glance they better not disobey.

“It is time for them to curt a lady properly…and not throw them at each other!”

Oh god, you wanted to crawl in a hole as everybody looked at you now.

 

Odin clapped once, the music returned and some eager woman already lined up.

Loki leaned over to Thor and hissed.

“You oaf, look what you have gotten us into with your words.” Thor looked shocked himself and got a bit pale. “I thought he was joking!” Loki huffed at that. “Well, he clearly was not!”

Then he looked at you and his eyes got a little softer again. Almost pleading.

“Please endure this” He whispered and stood. Thor stood too but looked at Sif and you. “Line up!”

 

Sif just grinned and leaned back. “Nope, just a soldier!”

 

The line of ladies got longer and longer. They all curtsied as Odin walked along to start on the far end.

Loki and Thor taking their positions opposite the middle of the line, trying to look regal and not pissed that they had to do that. “If you had come forward with (Y/N) and not hide like hormone crazed midgardians with whipped cream you would be of the hook now!” Thor hissed quietly.

Loki rolled his eyes and almost stabbed Thor then and there.

“Sure, have you not noticed how scared (Y/N) looks every time something like outing us came up.”

“HOW could I, I just found out an hour ago.” But then Thor remembered the words you had spoken to him. “Just a soldier” he quietly said. Loki looked at him.

“Exactly, I have been trying to talk about that with her, but every time I get interrupted.” Loki sounded annoyed but Thor sounded like he just now really did understand as he said.

“Sif only says it to aggravate me, but (Y/N) really means it…”

While the brothers hissed at each other Odin walked slowly along the line. Even if you had been worthy to stand there you found it a bit disturbing to be picked out of a line like kettle at a viewing.

It was tradition in Asgard but you didn´t have to like it. You wanted to leave, badly, but before you could get up and walk the other way Frigga was in front of you and clicked her tongue.

“Stand up!” You looked stunned but her gaze wandered over to Sif. “Sif, don´t make me walk you over by the hand. Line up!” Sif laughed and said “But I really wanted to see Thor struggle!” Frigga sighed.

“I know, but do it from over there!”

 

Sif got up and lined up without another word. Frigga’s gaze zeroed in on you.

“Now to you. Stand up!” You didn´t know where you found the courage but you quickly shook your head. “Soldier” you squeaked. Letting out a breath Frigga tucked you up and said near your ear.

“I know that you are seeing my son and I know that you are making him happy. Don’t even pretend to vitiate it. You both are stubborn and can hide your emotions well. You did not even break whilst dancing. But I am his MOTHER, I do know him better than he thinks and I know you since you were a child too…now stand in that stupid line!” Frigga never swore.

 

“But..” You wanted to start.

“No, you are more worthy to stand there than the most of those high nosed ladies who never even broke a nail for their realm.” Keeping an ungallant snort only barely to yourself you looked at Frigga. She was your queen and so regal and formal she was most of the times someone could forget that she knew how to fight and even did so to keep her loved ones save. Frigga’s eyes got softer as she now looked into your (your eye colour) ones. “If you don´t want to do it for me, please do it for Loki. I have seen the way he secretly looks at you when he thinks no one is watching. If you have just the slightest true emotions for my son…” She did not have to finish that sentence. “I adore him…”

She smiled as you said it and motioned to the line, walking with you.

 

Loki´s gaze was fixed on Odin as Thor´s elbow repeatedly nudged his ribs. “WHAT?” he hissed.

Thor grinned “Look the other way!”

“But I want to see who father will pick!”

“Trust me, for once!”

Loki clenched his jaw and turned his head just to get his breath punched out of him as he saw you standing at the very end of the line.

Frigga slightly to your side. You were fiddling with your dress and seemed nervous but as Loki caught Frigga’s eye, she just winked at him and smiled.

 

Thor´s grin was big and Loki had to keep his face from erupting into one himself.   
“I think mother knows little brother…” There was no question who Loki would pick when he had to decide with whom he wanted to dance, but that had to wait till his father had made his decision.

Thor stood before a blond lady and smiled. He offered his hand and inclined his head as she curtsied.

“Thor” He just said and Thor knew he had to try not to step on her feet for the next minutes. Odin walked her over to Thor and proceeded to walk along the line as Frigga stepped next to her husband.

“If I may my king. You chose for Thor, let me help you to chose for Loki!”

 

Odin looked at Frigga with interest in his eyes

“Very well my queen. Who would you find fitting for your beloved Loki?”

Frigga walked with Odin to stand opposite you. Odin looked twice but he actually smiled as he took in your deep curtsy. “Ah yes, I see.”

Thor nudged Loki again with an even bigger grin.

“Stop that!” Loki hissed and tried to hold his breath. He hoped his father wouldn´t rebuke you for standing where you (in his view) belonged, and chose you to dance with him.

He never had wished for Odin to say his name like he wished for him to say it now!  


	7. Chapter 7

Loki thought, that the tension would snap him in half. Had Odin taken so long to call Thor´s name? Was he messing with him? Did he walk along the line and DON`T chose (Y/N)? All those thoughts ran through his head like a freight train colliding with his emotions. He had it bad, he knew it that instance. His hands were wet and cold and his for to long lonely heart beat out a rhythm of angst and joy, uncertainty and hope at the same time. With the stare he had pinned on Odin he should have burned a hole into his skull by now. All he could think now was _SAY MY NAME_

Thor to his side looked evenly strained. For one because he hoped Odin would choose you to dance with Loki and secondly because he dreaded the dance. He had had lessons for decades, but he could not seem to muster anything like elegance. He danced like he fought...dirty, hands on and rough. The petite little lady next to him didn´t seem like she could take THAT. And his so-called friends just grinned!

 

Odin looked into your eyes and smiled a little bit. “How much persuasion was needed to get you to stand here?” he asked and Frigga just laughed softly. “Not much, just a tad and the promise of a new sword…” She winked at you.

“I see, for you or for (Y/N)? Odin looked at his wife with a smirk.”

“If you ask, my king, I prefer a knife, but thank you for your generosity!” Frigga answered and added.

“But firstly, let us put our son out of his misery, he is literally staring without blinking!”

Odin turned at that to look at Loki. “He never was overly patient.”

You thought that Odin did not get that right, Loki could be VERY patient and unhurried if he wanted to, but you started to crack under the pressure as well. Odin didn´t tell you to sit down again, he had smiled at seeing you standing in line. Maybe you weren’t just a soldier after all…

 

Odin regained his regal composure after his little talk with his wife. He turned, walked 2 steps which made Loki twitch. Then he said loud and clear. “Loki” Loki nearly flinched at his name but as he saw Odin turning to you and holding out his hand, he couldn´t stop the smile that was tugging up his lips, even if his life depended on it. Odin looked into your eyes and motioned you to take the hand he had offered. A lot of the ladies in line wrinkled up their noses but Frigga stared them down one after the other. You took Odin´s outstretched hand and he walked you over to Loki who literally beamed at you.

“Thank you, father.” He said quietly and inclined his head to Odin. Odin acknowledged Loki’s words with a little nod himself and transferred your hand onto Loki´s already waiting hand.

 

Loki bowed a little and kissed your hand. The look he bestowed on you from down there was breath-taking. The slight blush on your cheeks showed how much he affected you with it. Thor, who still stood wooden and uncomfortable next to you with the chosen lady hissed.

“Don´t show me up THAT much, brother!”

Loki laughed a little and helped you to take your place beside him.

“Don´t fret brother mine. I plan to show off so that nobody will watch what you are doing.”

You paled a bit, you were an equally dreadful dancer as Thor.

“Darling, don´t burden yourself with concern. Just give in to my leading you.”

Loki said softly only for you.

 

The music started to play and Loki walked with you onto the middle of the dancefloor. He twirled you into position and bowed as you curtsied. Taking a step forward, he took you into a chaste dance position and looked deep into your eyes. They twinkled with hidden joy. At first, he let you get accustomed to his steps, then, as he had the feeling that you were comfortable with him leading you, he really showed off!

 

Did your feet even stay on the ground or was he carrying you? You laughed a little as he twirled you and was there to catch you again. Nothing like the disastrous but fun dance you had with Thor. Forgetting that everybody was probably looking at you, you beamed at him and earned yourself a handsome smile with it.

 

Thor was giving his best next to you but he did not look like he was having fun.

Odin leaned over to his wife and smiled. “He truly is my son, he can not dance at all…” Frigga laughed and smiled. “Yes, and Loki is graceful like your wife!” She winked at her king who bellowed out a laugh.

“True, my queen. And I can see now why you choose (Y/N), they compliment each other perfectly. Watching them bicker blinded me to the truth over the years.”

 

The music came to a stop and Loki smiled at you. He bowed deeply and kissed your hand. Not even slightly out of breath like Thor and his dance companion. Thor bowed now too and his lady walked back to the line. Oh, right you should be walking too by now, but as you started to move Loki took your hand. “Please stay, you know I would have chosen you all along!”

You looked into his eyes and inclined your head a little, but you weren´t sure if this was proper protocol. Loki guessed what you were thinking and stepped a little forward.

 

“Father, my king, Mother, my queen, I have no need to walk along the line. I chose to dance with lady (Y/N) another time if I may.” Odin inclined his head.

“If you are certain you would not like to assess your options, you may, my son.”

Loki looked at you and then back at his father with a smile.   
“I am very certain, I thank you for your wise choosing to let her dance with me.”

 

Smooth silver-tongued Trickster!

 

As Loki took his place by your side again you said between your teeth.

“Nice stunt letting Odin think he played perfect match-maker.”

Loki just grinned and let his magical touch glide down from your neck to your behind.

You shivered and nearly directly reacted to his touch. Your belly clenched and your heartbeat got faster. “So smug!” you huffed and Loki laughed a little, pleased with himself.

 

Thor had no need to look intensely at the woman waiting for him to choose his next partner. He walked to Sif and held out his hand. “You´re up. Who is laughing now?” He grinned and Sif rolled her eyes at him but took his hand. Odin clapped. “I believe my sons have chosen and are ready for a second dance.” With that the music started once more and Loki was more than eager to take you into his arms again.

 

The second dance was equally easy for you. Loki was a perfect dancer and made you look like one too. This time he came a little closer than would be protocol.

Taking in a deep breath he murmured near your ear. “You smell delicious…and you look even more than that. I have undressed you about a million times in my mind by now”

“Loki, stop that or I will trip!”

Loki laughed “You won´t, I am here to hold you…trust me!?”

You heard the slight unsureness in his voice as he said the last two words.

“Always!” you said before it could take a hold of his thoughts any longer.

Loki smiled deeply and if you watched him intensely, relieved.

 

The music came to yet another stop and Loki had to shackle himself mentally to not kiss you then and there! He really, really wanted to! Frigga smiled as she saw Loki´s happy face and mouthed “Thank you” as you grazed her gaze. Not for that you thought. But what now? Everybody was still watching the four of you in their midst. Thor bowed to Sif and walked her off the dancefloor, relieved that his personal torture was over. But Loki didn´t make a move, he just looked at you and then stepped forward to Odin again.

 

Odin watched Loki and arched his eyebrow.

“My son?” Frigga tensed a little but then started to smile, guessing his intention.

“All father…” Loki started. “…If I may interrupt your generous and pleasurable festivity once more.”

Odin inclined his head to let him know that he could talk further.

“…I would love for you to approve of my intention of courting lady (Y/N) properly!”

 

Everyone gasped…including yourself!


	8. Chapter 8

Thor grinned, Sif stared, Volstagg had his mouth open and Fandral shook his head as if he had misheard. Odin looked at Loki and tilted his head. Frigga smiled and nudged Odin softly as he forgot to speak for a second. He was not taken aback of Loki’s choosing, that was not it. He seemed more…surprised…of the certainty in Loki’s eyes. A slight smile tugged up his lips as he cleared his throat and stood to give his next words even more meaning.

 

“I can´t think of ANYTHING to deny your request, my son.”  Odin said loud and clear. Loki’s relieved smile was a sight to behold, but then again. Odin wasn´t finished …

“But..” He bellowed loud and walked down the steps from his make-do Throne for the night.

“…Even if I approve of your choosing and give you my blessing, you still have to ask Lady (Y/N).”

Loki had looked pale for a second but regained his regal composure as he nodded to Odin and turned to you.

 

In your ears drummed your heartbeat as loud as a thousand war drums. You had held your breath and needed to get the air out to fill your lungs with much needed new oxygen. Loki stepped forward a little. He still was a head taller than you, even with you wearing heals for the night.

Odin stood a little behind him but at Loki’s side. He needed to hear what you would say to make it official, or not…

 

Loki smiled at you and bowed. “Lady (Y/N), of course I need to ask you too…” he started and took your hand in his. The look in his eyes was pure and heartfelt, but you could see a little hint of angst in it too. Even after secretly seeing each other for a while now, he still was unsure of what you would answer. He still believed that he was not worthy of such true emotions. Yes, you had been uncertain how Odin and Frigga would react to you and him, but after tonight you were nearly convinced that they approved. And there was no question in your feelings for Loki. You had said the truth to Frigga…you adored him.

 

“…so here I stand before you…offering you my hand and my heart.” He took a breath and steeled himself for his next words and your ensuing answer.

“…Would you do me the honour to court you as a lady of your worth should be courted like?”

Your mouth was dry and your eyes were on the verge of filling with tears. You knew that your voice would crack but he needed an answer, he earned an answer. Even if he had dropped this situation on you like a bomb.

 

Loki almost pleaded you with his eyes to say something.

“Yes…” You said and smiled and laughed out a little to relief yourself of the tension you felt.

Loki laughed too and kissed your hand. He had trouble not to tuck you into his arms and kiss the heck out of you before everybody. Odin nodded with a smile.

“Then it is official. Loki, my son, Prince of Asgard, will court Lady (Y/N), respected soldier and Lady of worth in this realm and all others too.”

 

Thor erupted into applause and grinned. He hooted and said boomingly loud.

“Good, one son is doing the right thing, so there is no need for me to do it too!”

Frigga stood at his words and said. “Loki, I am pleased with your choice, and I am even more happy that you said yes dear.” Then she looked at Thor. “Thor…I am very pleased to tell you, that it will be me that is going to choose some ladies for you to take a walk with, or have tea, or whom you will join for dinner.” Loki and you had trouble to keep a straight face as you saw the look on Thor´s.

Odin grinned a little and clapped his hands. “May the festivity resume now.”

He turned to Frigga. “My dear wife, it seems you have rendered our loud and booming son speechless.” There was humour in the All fathers voice.

 

Loki walked over to Thor and clapped him on his broad back.

“You really do have a treacherous tongue tonight, brother.” Thor huffed and took the ale Volstagg offered him. He downed it in one go and shook his head.

“I should have been paying more attention in our linguistic lessons…”

Everybody around Thor laughed at that and the party resumed like before Odin had begun to play match maker…or fate as he had called it.

 

Loki lead you to the sitting area and got something to drink for yourself and him. He sat down beside you and smiled as he took a sip of his drink. Now he could openly be courteous with you, nobody would look twice if he took your hand or kissed you outside of his or your chambers. Well, at least if it was a chaste kiss for the next weeks. PDA was ok, but he was a Prince after all…

Leaning in he almost kissed your bare shoulder but stopped himself and sighed a little.

“Let´s take a stroll…I am ready to leave this crowd behind. Besides, I do want to kiss you so badly since I first laid eyes on you this evening, my patience is almost depleted.”

 

Watching Loki, you see this gleam in his eyes that gets your heart to do a double beat every time he looks at you that way. Nodding you let him take your hand and help you up. It felt a little weird to walk with him hand in hand like that. But in a good way! Loki only paused to bid farewell to his parents and announce that he would walk you to your chambers after a little stroll in the beautiful palace gardens. Even by night they were breathtakingly stunning and delicately illuminated. The both of you left through the front entrance and nodded to the guards as you walked out of the palace and onto the small path that directly lead to a flowery alcove.

 

3 more steps around the corner and you got whirled against a wooden frame of an arch and felt Loki’s lips crashing onto yours. His arms came around you instantly and pressed you firm against himself.

The feel of his tongue pleading your lips to part, and let him tangle with yours, made you shiver and moan softly. His warm, big hand on your naked back felt sooo good. Loki gasped.

“Could not….wait… any longer!” before he kissed you passionately and full of his need to be close to you again. 

 

A little short of breath after minutes of kissing each other senseless Loki grinned devilish and licked your bottom lip before he darkly and very sensually said

 “I would like to gather up your dress…” One of his hands went down to your thig and grabbed a heap of the fabric. Slowly he lifted it higher and higher.

A hot kiss and he continued “Then I would like to open up my pants and pull your leg up to my waist.”

He did not open his pants, but he DID pull your leg upwards to his waist and held it there before his hips pressed against your centre.

 

“Oh darling, I could devour you standing here…I would love to drown myself in your hot core just now.” Loki thrusted his hips against you twice and grinned sexily as you softly moaned in pleasure.

“I could take you here…bring pleasure to your sweet body that sings to mine…”

Biting your trembling lower lip, he laughed with his deep timbre. “It would feel sooo good!”

Oh yes, it would… you could feel his thick arousal pressed up against you, even in his tight leather pants there was no mistaking his growing need for you.

 

“Loki..” you gasped softly “Are you trying to dirty talk me out of my dress in the palace gardens?”

He laughed near your ear and leaned back a little to look into your eyes.

“Is it working? Then, yes!” The both of you started to laugh at his words. You both knew that his little dirty talk fantasy was not happening, at least tonight with all the guests not far away.

Slowly Loki let go of your leg and the fabric he still had in his palms and kissed you more languidly this time.

His need for you was still there, but knowing that you had said yes to him courting you eased his mind and let him take it slower than a Midgardian hormone crazed teenager like Thor had compared him to.

 

After a few more stolen kisses under the night sky of Asgard ,Loki stroked your cheek.

“May I stay in your chambers tonight my love?” he smiled so handsomely that you had to kiss him again before nodding

“Yes, I would love that!” Loki took your hand and kissed it, then he started to slowly walk back to the palace with you. Making your way to your door quietly contend with each other he opened it for you and closed it after the both of you were inside.

 

“A last dance, darling?” soft music began to play out of nowhere and you could feel magic swirling around the room. Turning to look at Loki he smiled.

“On Midgard I have seen lovers do it…it looked…romantic” He turned you and tugged your back against his chest and engulfed you in his arms. He got as close as he could, kissing your hair and starting to sway to the slow music. Since when did your belly host butterflies? Somewhere along the song he turned you and put your arms around his neck, wrapping his around your waist. Not a single hair would have fit between the both of you…and OH, it felt wonderful.

 

“I do like to dance that way.” You said softly before Loki kissed you deeply and hummed his agreement. His hands went up to your neck and opened the collar of your dress. The hidden zipper on it´s skirt was next. “This is by far the best way to undress you I thought of all night!” He grinned and the dress only stayed where it was because you were still pressed against Loki’s lean body.

 

“You are mine, love…. everybody knows now!” His voice dropped even deeper.

“Let me claim you with my heart, my soul and my body tonight!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can´t believe it, but as I wrote part 9 and came to an end I thought that this was a good point to end this part of the story! So… 
> 
> THIS IS THE LAST PART OF PLEASE ME IF YOU TEASE ME!
> 
> BUT!!   
> I could do a sequel! If you are interested in reading what happens next with reader and Loki…How he courts her, how they be able to establish their relationship… PLEASE let me know what you think!!

Your hands went through the soft black curls and a smile appeared on your face as Loki had said his last words.

“You claimed me tonight…before your parents, all guests and your friends.”

Loki grinned a little and tilted his head...

“Well, I knew you would not agree on it if I had talked about it with you before doing it.”

He pecked your lips with a chaste kiss before he continued...

“I got interrupted every time I wanted to tell you that you are not a mere soldier in this court. I wanted to tell you that, even when the sneaking had been fun, I want to be able to hold your hand in the gardens, take you in my arms or kiss you.” You could not speak only smile emotional at his words.

 

His eyes captivated you, you knew he was speaking from his heart. It rarely happened but Loki trusted you so deeply that he had no guard around you, no build up wall that would keep him safe from emotional hurt. Softly he took out the pins that held up your hair. Strand by strand he loosened it until he could run a hand through your hair. “Dearest mine…” He murmured and smiled.

“You are mine…and I am yours in return…” He sighed softly and smiled a little lopsided.

“Claim me then…You already have my heart and my soul for a while now. You claimed my body several times before, but claim me again tonight. Take me wholeheartedly as yours!” His voice was such a deep whisper, but you could feel every syllable as if he had shouted it as loud as he could into the world.

 

“Loki…” you said and looked up into his eyes. You laid your hand onto his cheek and smiled softly.

You wanted to say more, but the words were stuck in your throat and would not come out. Instead you hugged him tighter, started to kiss him and poured everything you had wanted to say into the kiss.

“I take that as a yes darling!” He grinned near your lips and without ending the next kiss he stepped back so that your dress pooled around your feet before he pulled you close again.

 

As soft gasp escaped your lips as his cold leather touched your naked skin.

“Oh, I am very sorry!” He said almost as if he meant it and began to undress himself. Laughing a little you hurried to his aid.

As the belts and buckles were gone you stripped the leather from his shoulders and sighed as you touched his soft skin. Chuckling Loki looked at you and stepped back.

“I can´t shake the feeling that you do like what you see and touch” He teased and put his hands on his hips. Your gaze wandered over him. His naked chest, the very low sitting leather pants that was clearly a bit tight where his manhood tried to escape it´s confinement and back up. Nodding you grinned and winked at his crotch. “Same to you my prince…”

 

Loki chuckled and opened his pants slowly while he took in your naked form in front of him. The only fabric left on your body was a very small string. “Darling, how could I not be almost painfully aroused when you are standing in front of me like that?” The last button sprang free and with a quick tuck the leather was gone.

 

“Do you always go commando?” You grinned as his arousal pointed at you like a compass searching it´s north. Loki grinned wickedly and shrugged “I think you need to keep a list from now on and we will discuss your evaluation regarding this topic in a few years!”

“Years?” You asked as Loki stalked you onto the bed.

“Oh yes, dearest. Years. Good studies need time to be accurate!”

There was no time to shoot a quick retort. Loki´s lips had found yours and occupied them with a very passionate and dazzling kiss.

 

Loki settled himself firmly on top of you and pressed you into the mattress. With a snap of his finger your string was gone and there was no more fabric that separated your core from his manhood. But Loki took not direct advantage of it. No, he kissed you senseless at first. He took his time and made sure you were languid and very well aroused before his hard length nudged inside your waiting midst.

He looked into your eyes as he pushed in further and said

“No more foreplay today, I need to be one with you my love!” 

It almost sounded like an apology that he was not pleasuring you beforehand with his tongue or his fingers as he so often had done, but you would not have any of his uncertainty, especially tonight.

 

“Loki, I need you too!” you said, kept him close and let your hands roam his back.

He smiled deeply before he kissed you again.

“You do not know how much I needed to hear that.” But you did know… 

There were no more sentences tonight. Only words of love and pleasure were exchanged as you claimed each other in a slow and very pleasurable way.  It felt different, more meaningful this night.

As if your hearts and souls really connected like Loki had vowed earlier.

 

Afterwards you lay entangled in the tousled sheets still holding on to each other.

Loki draw patterns on your side with his long fingers. His eyes were closed and his eyelashes almost touched his cheeks. God, he was so handsome. And for the first time since you started seeing each other he was totally at peace with himself. It didn´t matter if you got intruded now, there was no threat of being found out anymore. You could just lay there in enjoyable silence and hold each other without being on the lookout. A breath left your lungs at that thought.

 

Loki stirred a little. Opening only one eye to look down to where you lay in the nook of his arm.

“Something on your mind dearest?” You smiled up and kissed him softly to reassure him that everything was fine. “We can relax finally…No one will be affronted would they find us like this together.” Loki smiled and now looked fully into your eyes.

“Yes, darling. And if I had had it my way it would have been like that from the start!”   

You rolled your eyes and laughed “that was the regal way to tell me ‘I told you so’ “

Loki´s chest rumbled with a laugh. “You may be right love. But I am glad that you finally were willing to accept me openly!”

 

At his last words you sat up and kneeled on the bed in front of a now confused looking Loki.

“Have I said something to offend you?” He asked worried and sat up himself.

You looked at him and shook your head.

“No, you did not…but one thing I need to say very clearly and you better listen carefully!”

Loki gulped a little but nodded.

“I NEVER was not willing to accept you openly, I was afraid that you would get rebuked from the Allfather because of your poor choice seeing me.” Loki wanted to interrupt but you stopped him.

 

“Loki, If only I had known that your parents accepted me in that way I would have shouted out my love for you through all the 9 realms!” Slowly you cupped his cheek with one hand. His mouth was open and his eyes filled with tears. “What…what are you telling me  (Y/N)??” His voice broke.

You smiled, because you knew he needed to hear it another time without a lot of words surrounding the essence of what you had just said.

 

“Loki, I LOVE YOU!” You let that sink in for a second. You could see when he accepted the words that had left your lips because a single tear fell onto your hand that was still cupping his cheek.

“I love you, I have loved you for years and years my prince. The teasing and bickering was a coping mechanism to be able to handle your presence…” You could not end that sentence. Loki´s strong hands tugged you against his firm chest and his lips were on yours, silencing you.

Another tear fell before a broad smile hindered him to kiss you further.

 

“You love me?” He said hoarse and looked into your eyes.

“Yes, I do!” You smiled back at him. Loki grinned suddenly like a child that had found the hidden Christmas presents.

“I sense no lie, you truly love me!”

Rolling your eyes, you freed yourself from him and got out of the bed.

“What are you doing darling?” Loki asked irritated again.

“You clearly need me to say it another time, so…” You opened the balcony door...

“…I am shouting it out there, loud enough that someone will hear!”

Before you could take the step through the curtains onto the balcony Loki had you in his arms again. His chest pressing into your back and his arms engulfing your breasts.  

 

“Shout it as loud as you like, but you will NOT step out naked. Only I get to see you like that!”

There was undeniably a lot of ALPHA in his voice now as he spoke near your ear.

“God, I love you!” you said as his voice still send out goose bumps over your skin!”

Loki chuckled and kissed your neckline “I think that was not loud enough darling!”

You tried to take a deep breath to REALLY shout it, but Loki turned you in his arms and looked into your eyes with a wicked gleam in his.

“Don´t fret, I will make you scream it another time when I take you from behind on this balcony…”

You shivered a little what made him grin even more. He knew you liked what he had just said and were looking forward to it.

 

“I love you (Y/N) and I will love you till the end of my days!” he vowed and kissed you deeply, guiding you back to the bed.


End file.
